Angel With A Shotgun
by andrzyna
Summary: Alison and Daryl have a past together, but they both though each other was dead and gone until the met one stormy night in the barn in the Kingdom. Their history is full of love, lust and betrayal but now can they put that behind them for the benefit of their son? Full Description inside!
1. an angel with a shot gun

_Story Description: Alison and Daryl grew up together, though she was a smart girl and had everything a girl could want, but her world was far from perfect just like his. They met in the backwoods one day, bonding instantly the pair stuck together though the days and the idea of marriage came into the question but then Merle stepped in and ruined it all. Something happened and Alison told Daryl that it was either her or his brother and he picked his brother. Hurt by his choice, Alison left and a few days later the world went into Chaos. She didn't find out until three months into the chaos of the new world that she was pregnant and it shattered her. Can they fix their relationship and heal the bond they had before or will they be forever torn apart?_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the walking dead, which means no characters, no story line, no nothing that is part of the original comic or tv show. The only thing that is mine is some of the plot line of this story, my character Alison, Indus and a couple of the horses that are a product of my head. Don't steal!

 _Also all chapters of this story will be named after songs that give me muse, so please look them up on youtube or where ever you'd like!_

* * *

Everything had gone to hell about three years ago and she never though she would regret the last words she had ever spoken to him. It was impossible to tell if he was even still alive, but she had better things to live for. They had spent most of their life together in the back country of Northern Georgia, at least when she wasn't in school or busy at a show. Alison's thoughts where always drifting to the past when she had nothing to focus on and today was one of those days.

The rain was coming down hard and it made it virtually impossible to do anything, though she had planned to spend most of the day out hunting for food. Sometimes she brought food back and sometimes the only thing she brought back with her was a clear mind and a desire to work harder than the day before. A sigh escaped from her as she shifted though the feed store in the barn, they where starting to run low and she didn't know where they would get more. They would need to go on another run soon, but until she could find the time to speak to 'King Ezekiel'.

Closing the feed store, she locked the door and tucked away the key and looked at the hungry faces that where hanging their heads over the door. **"Sorry guys, no treats tonight. But soon, I promise."** she spoke as she walked by them, giving them a run on their faces as she passed down the barn isles. Reaching the stairs to the loft, she stopped to look around once again before hearing her own stomach growl. **"If you guys don't eat, I shouldn't either."** she spoke quietly, knowing that they wouldn't understand but at least it made her feel better. Walking up the stairs, she hit the door to her room and retreated inside.

Once the door was closed, she walked across the room to the crib and stared at the sleeping toddler. He was a mess of shaggy light blond hair, but he was at least resting peacefully after a week of teething. But the sound of shouts shook her from her thoughts as she headed back down to see what was going on. **"Alison! Alison we need your help!"** a man yelled from the entrance of the stable. She recognized him as Benjamin, a solider who was pretty much useless in her mind. He was getting better under the watchful eye of Morgan, but she had more than enough of him when he worked for her. **"What happened now?"** she asked as she came down the stairs.

By the time she reached the landing she could see an unfamiliar shape leading in one of the older, seasoned horses who looked like he had been in a fight with Shiva. **"What the hell happened to him?"** she asked as she took the reins from the stranger and patted the gelding on his nose. None of the marks on the horse looked good and she knew that this was going to be serious. **"We where out and I don't know, I panicked and ..."** Benjamin spoke as he started to trail off, knowing that this would not set well with her. **"Where's Boston?"** she asked, her attention turning from the blood bay gelding before her as she looked around for the second horse that had gone out. The stranger spoke out, his voice rough but familiar to her. **"He's okay, Morgans got him."**

She let out a huff and hooked the gelding up to the cross tie, moving to take off the saddle so she could get a look at the marks on him. "Will he be okay?" Benjamin asked as he stroked the geldings bloody face. A grumble escaped her as she cast her steel glare to him, **"Just take care of Boston and i'll handle Max. "** she spoke as she let the saddle slump to the ground. **"What the hell happened out there?"** she asked as she moved to the trunk across from her. She rustled around in the trunk, grabbing a few supplies from within and taking a bucket from inside. **"The kid doesn't have any brains at all, he should have been dead."** the stranger spoke. She noticed his eyes on her, watching her work to see what was a wound vs what was a wound. **"But I bet your ass that Max stepped in and saved his skinny ass."** she spoke angrily. The whole reason she had sent him out with Max is because the gelding knew how to deal with the walkers and he was a fierce fighter. **"Never seen a horse do that before. "** the stranger mumbled, petting the geldings face.

The sound of hooves made her head turned as she looked towards Benjamin and Boston. She shook her head as she finished up with the gelding before her. A couple of stitches here and there and the gelding would be good as new. By the time she was done completely the only one left in the stable was the stranger who stayed to watch her work. **"Never caught your name?"** she spoke as she lead the gelding into the stall and looked up. Green met blue and neither of them knew quite what to say, until the stranger choked out a reply. **"Alison?"** he asked and by that time tears where starting to trail down her face as she took a step backwards from him. **"Daryl ?"** she spoke, her words where cracked in broken like this was just a bad dream.

Daryl closed the distance between them but he was met with some resistance from Alison as she shook her head. "I told you I never wanted to see you again Daryl Dixon and I meant it." she spoke, the hurt in her voice was more than evident. The past was slamming into her like a brick wall as she started to cry. **"Alison..."** Daryl spoke, more at a loss as to what to do. Their separation four years ago seemed like a century ago to him, but he noticed by the pain in her eyes that it was still fresh. He held out his hand to her and she couldn't bring her self to move closer to him, she wanted to lock herself in her room but he blocked her only escape path. Tears flowed freely from her face now and her breathing became erratic as she tried control herself but this was just too much. Even though she wanted him to go away, he only stepped closer as he wrapped his arms around her. She shuttered and her cries soon quieted down, but she didn't want to leave his arms. The sound of crying echoed in the stable, causing Daryl to jump and Alison to jerk away from him. She shoved past him and flew up the stairs before he could catch up to her. **"Alison, wait!"** he yelled as he followed her up the stairs and stopped at the door. He could hear her mumbled voice as she seemed to soothe the crying child that caused their reunion to end. **"Just go away Daryl."** she spoke as she stood near the door. It was a few minutes before she heard the sound of his feet going down the stairs and she sat down on the bed feeling utterly spent in a whole new way. That night she would cry herself to sleep while looking at a scrap book of the past, going down memory lane until she passed out. She never though she would see him again, never though that her son would get the chance to meet his father in this messed up world.

* * *

 _This is my first fanfiction in a while and it's been on my mind for a while, I hope that you guys like it. Please feel free to send me your feedback or any ideas you might have as the story progresses!_


	2. something just like this

_Just wanted to say thanks to those of you how has followed my story, favorited it or given a review. You guys are the only ones that will keep me going! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, life has taken away my muse but the trailer for the new episode woke me up for some reason. Also please note that I know how Daryl talks, but it's just not me to write that way so I do apologize. But last but no least, here is what you've been waiting for!_

 _Most of this story is wrote in Alison's point of view, i'll let you know if it switches to another._

* * *

The dreams of the past made for a restless night and Alison didn't have a chance to catch any bit of a break. She had to be up in a couple of hours and the nap rarely did her any good once she was already awake. The barn woke early and with the feed rations already on low, she would have to put something out for the horses. Alison laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, her thoughts still drifting back to the moment she saw his face. **"Damn it."** she spoke to herself, as she rubbed her hand over her face. She rolled over to look at the her son who was laying in his bed snoring away. The night mare didn't last long last night and he was back asleep before she even knew it.

Her feet hit the floor and she got dressed, getting ready for the day. She brushed her hair and put it up, making sure it was locked tightly in a bun. Her long blond hair didn't get give her any bonus's when it came to the summer heat, but it was the one thing that she held on to. She let out a sigh and took herself down to the barn for her morning chores, knowing soon that her son would be up for his breakfast.

With the chores done in a record time, she had time to look at Max and to make sure the gelding didn't pull any stitches while she was asleep. The gelding looked good and everything should be healed up within a week or two, but she still had a bone to pick with Benjamin. She was done in a matter of minutes, before heading back up stairs to grab her son and head down to breakfast. She didn't expect to see anybody and she grabbed her food as quickly as possible, before heading to the local daycare. Her son, Indus was only one year away from starting school, but getting a head start never hurt anybody. After saying a quick goodbye to him, she headed off back to the barn.

She seemed to live there and didn't often go to many other places, besides when she went outside of the walls for a quick hunt. She figured that she could use that today, heading to the back of the barn she pulled out one of her own horses. By the time she got saddled up, she heard the sound of another's foot steps closing in. " **Alison ..."** Daryl spoke, causing her to turn on her heels. She let out a muffled sigh as she came in closer, standing with his hand on her horse's rump. **"What do you want?"** she asked, a hint of annoyance showed in her voice. She wasn't clearly annoyed with him, but she didn't know if she was ready to see him so soon. **"Can we talk?"** Daryl spoke. She turned away from him, checking the cinch and biding her time before she answered him. **"Still remember how to ride?"** she asked, only glancing his direction as he stood there. **"Yea."** he replied as he took a couple of steps away from the pair. She didn't say much of anything in a reply, she simply moved down the barn isle to a stall against the far wall. Unlocking the door, she glanced towards him. **"Good because I think somebody missed you."** she replied as she disappeared into the stall.

 **"Easy boy."** she spoke as she moved closer to the horse in the back of the stall. It didn't take her long to figure out that the stallion wanted no part of her right now and he did his best to charge her right out of his stall. She stumbled out backwards, falling flat on her ass. **"You okay?"** Daryl called out, peeking his head around the horse that stood in the middle of the barn isle. Alison stood to her feet, dusted off her ass and picking up the halter and lead rope. **"Here, you try."** she spoke as she shoved the halter into his hands as he got closer. **"No thanks, dying by a wild horse is not what I had in mind to do today."** he replied as he tried to give it back to her.

The stallion within the stall gave out a nicker, hearing a voice that he found familiar. Daryl turned his head, looking into the dark stall. **"Is that?"** he asked, before turning his head to look to Alison. She gave the halter another shove into his hands, turning back to her horse who waited for her. Within a few moments she turned around to see Daryl and the stallion coming from within the stall, the pair looked like a blast from the past. She smiled a little bit, before going to fetch him a bridle and saddle from the tack room. It wasn't too long before they where both ready to go, though she didn't know what to expect out of their conversation that was to come.

Approaching the gate, the pair had gotten a lot of stares from those around them. Cross bows on their back, riding on a black and white horse, they looked like they belonged in a movie. The familiar face of Richard at the gates, who turned to look at him. **"Where do you think your going ?"** he asked, staring at the pair of them as if they had horns coming from their heads. Alison shifted in the saddle, not bothering to look up. **"Out, obviously. Now open the gates."** she spoke, annoyance in her voice. **"I'm sure I should let you out with him, he's supposed to be under our protection."** Richard replied, as he stepped down the ladder and approached the pair of them. **"But more importantly, you shouldn't be out there with the likes of him. He's a rogue and I don't trust him."** Richard spoke as he looked at her and then glanced to Daryl. **"You got a problem with me asshole?"** Daryl spoke, annoyance showing on both him and the stallion he was riding. **"Daryl don't. Richard honestly it's none of your business, but if you keep this up I will have to report you to Ezekiel."** she replied, clearly annoyed with his behavior. Richard looked a bit hurt, but he didn't say anything else. He simply gave the hand single for them to open the gate and she couldn't wait to get out of there.

She didn't bother to look at Richard or Daryl, she simply kicked her mare into high gear and before Daryl knew what was happening she was leaving him in a cloud of dust. It didn't take him long to catch up, though they didn't slow down until they where atleast a mile or two out away from the gate. She slowed down and looked at him, a small smile spreading across her lips. His gaze caught her own as he caught up with her, their horses walking in sync like the old times. **"Where did you find him?"** Daryl asked, not sure where to start their conversation. She didn't look at him, simply watching the distance for walkers.

" **I went back home, but nobody was there. Not you, not Merle, nobody at all. The only one's that where left where these guys and I just couldn't leave them behind."** she spoke quitely, tears brimming in her eyes. He didn't say anything and neither did she, they rode in silence until they reached the creek. Dismounting, they both sat at the water's edge not sure as to where their conversation would go from here. **"I'm sorry, sorry for the way things turned out."** Daryl spoke, breaking the silence between them. She tossed a rock into the water and looked at him, a few tears falling down her face. **"I went back for you...and you weren't there, why?"** she spoke, sobbing into her hand. She felt him reach her, trying to pull her into his arms but she didn't have much resistance now. **"I dunno, scared maybe."** he replied, though he simply rested his head on her shoulders. Neither of them seemed to say much, though when her crying seemed to stop she turned her head to look at him. **"We need to talk Daryl, we can't just go back to the way things where before. "** she spoke as she shifted her weight away from him. **"I know and i'm sorry, Alison. I said things I didn't mea-"** Daryl spoke before the familiar growl of a walker broke up their conversation.

Daryl jumped to his feet and so did Alison, though by the looks of things the mare and the stallion had it handled. The training that Alison had done had been tactful, but it had only been after she seen what her mare and his stallion was willing to do to protect her when she was on the road a few years back. **"What tha hell was that?"** Daryl asked as he turned to look at her. The stallion had blood and guts on his chest and front legs, the white mare had the same thing except the blood would stain her white coat. Alison groaned and shook her head, **"Thats going to take days to get out."** she spoke as they walked back to the horses. Leading the mare back to the creek, her and Daryl did their best to clean the blood and guts off of the horses. **"Might as well see if we can get some hunting done while we're out."** Alison spoke as she swung up into the saddle. With a grunt of agreement, her and Daryl rode off in looking for something to bring back to the kingdom.

* * *

 _Maybe another chapter later tonight, there is still a long way to go for the both of them before they get back to the way it was before. I was thinking of doing another story about their back story and how their past is tied together. If you guys would like to see it, then let me know!_


	3. better love

**Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long for me to write, I work night shift and it's hard for me to get some sleep. This chapter was not what I had in mind but it will work for the point i'm trying to get across. Please check out my other story, for it lays the foot work for this story 'something like this'. I'll be writing them both at the same time, or at least to the best of my ability to do so. Please R &R! Also feel free to give me your thoughts on things and what you might like to see in the story. I have it mapped out, but i'm always changing things!

 **Song:** _Better Love_ by Hozier

* * *

Alison laid in bed, her thoughts drifting to the hunt that happened the day before, as pleasing as it was she still didn't know what the future would hold now. Before he showed up the other night, she knew just where her future would end but now it was all going up in smoke. Alison groaned as she turned over, looking at the sleeping two year old boy who was resting in his crib. She could tell by his breathing that he was not asleep, that he was simply just laying there thinking about what ever it was that two year old's thought about. Indus had been really cranky lately, always fussing during meal time but right now he seemed like he was in a better mood this morning.

Alison moved quickly to get dressed and to take care of Indus before she headed off to take care of the chores that awaited them downstairs. Returning from the bathroom, she turned to see Indus standing up in his crib looking at her reaching his hands outward for her. **"Momma! Momma!"** he spoke with a giggle. She smiled at him, looking into those blue eyes. **"You feeling better baby?"** she asked as she came for him, picking him up and cuddling him close to her chest. She rubbed his back and rocked back and forth, letting a sigh escape her mouth as she heard a knock on the door. **"Who is it?"** she asked, afraid of who might really be there. She didn't really want to speak to Daryl about their son, but she relieved when another familiar voice broke the silence. **"It's me, Morgan."** the stranger spoke from the other side of the door. A breath of relief came her, as she looked at Indus who seemed content at snuggling in her arms. **"What is it Morgan?"** she spoke, her voice some what short and snappish. **"King Ezekiel sent m-"** he spoke before she interrupted him. **"Ya well you can tell him to kiss my ass."** she spoke as she opened the door.

Morgan did not looked pleased, but then again he rarely looked happy anymore. **"Alison..."** he spoke, giving her the silence she that she needed to make up her mind. She shook her head, moving away from the door to sit back down on her bed. **"Doesn't he know I have work to do, I can't just run to his side when ever he thinks that he needs me."** she spoke as she looked up at him. But Morgan didn't say anything, he simply stood in the door way. **"I'll find somebody to do the work."** he spoke as he took one step in the doorway. **"Daryl."** she spoke as she stood up to look for something in the draw beside her bed. **"What?"** Morgan asked, confused as to why she simply said his name. Alison picked up Indus and headed to the doorway, standing near him she spoke. **"Ask Daryl."** she spoke as she simply waited for Morgan to exit her the doorway. She slammed the door shut and took off down the steps, Indus in toe as she went to speak to her king.

Entering the theater room in which Ezekiel normally held his council, she was surprised to find Morgan already there with Richard as well. A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth as she rubbed the back of her neck, moving down the empty isle. She was not feeling impressed already by the tone of conversation that ended when she entered the room. **"Ezekiel."** she spoke, annoyance showing in her tones as she focused her minty green eyes on his form before looking to Shiva who purred with content. **"Miss Alison, it's about time you grace us with your presence."** Ezekiel replied. **"Cut the theatrics Ezekiel, you know I don't care about that shit. "** she snapped back to him. Alison was almost never in a good mood when she was called out in public, she hated council meetings and she had enough of people who thought they could tell her to do what they wanted. **"See this is what i'm talking about, she's been like this ever seen that trash was allowed to stay here."** Richard spoke as he looked from Ezekiel to her. Alison shifted her weight upon her feet, **"You best watch who your talking about."** she growled as she looked at him. She took a couple of steps closer to him and Morgan moved to stand between them. **"Richard that's enough, i'll speak to you later."** Ezekiel spoke, dismissing him immediately. Richard looked shocked, but he knew better than to argue at this point. Alison moved towards him aggressively, flinching as he walked away Richard knew he need to watch his back.

Alison shoved past Morgan, coming up to the stage and jumping upon it with ease. Joseph moved closer to them, though the hand up by Ezekiel told him to stay. Alison moved towards Shiva, her hand touching the tiger's soft fur and it was well received with a purr . **"Alison."** Ezekiel spoke to break the silence. Alison's hands left the soft fur as she turned to look at him. Alison didn't say a word, knowing that most of the talking would be done by Ezekiel.

" **Alison, Richard has brought up some concerns."** he spoke.

" **You and I both know that I don't give two shits about anybody that isn't my son."** she replied, hoping he would understand her.

" **You don't care if Daryl leaves then?"** he spoke, knowing that the name would perk her interest. He was playing dirty and she knew it.

Alison stiffened as she turned her head to look at him, their eyes connecting but she did not dare to speak.

" **He holds the key to your heart, does he not?"** he asked.

" **We're not the same anymore."** she spoke, closing her eyes. **"I don't honestly know anymore."** she spoke quietly.

Joseph brought her a chair, which she accepted shamefully. Alison looked up at him **"Thank you."** she replied .

" **The past hurt's doesn't it?"** he asked.

" **Like you'd never know."** she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. Alison didn't have anything else to say to him, she looked at him and tried to smile but she could not make herself do such a thing. **"Alison?"** Ezekiel spoke, standing to his own feet to reach for her arm. Her eyes connected with his own when he touched her, silently she jerked away from him. **"Don't."** she replied as she took a step back. Alison didn't have the strength for such a conversation right now and she simply shook her head. **"I've got work to do, i'll see you around."** she replied shortly as turned to leave. She ignored every attempt of him calling her name, because honestly what he had to say would mean nothing at all.


	4. rockabye

**Note: This chapter is a lot longer than my others. Hopefully it will be thrilling to read for you guys as I try to work on this. I wrote this while I was at work and the re-wrote and edited it once I got it on here. So it went from being like two pages to four. Hopefully all of my chapters will be this big from now on! I've got all the way to chapter seven wrote, I just have to get it typed up!**

 **Song: rockabye by clean bandit ft. sean paul & anne-marie**

* * *

Alison didn't quite know what to think of the last couple of days. Her life had become a mosh pit of emotions but right now she had to focus on something else, something that was more important to her. Her son, Indus, was starting to get worse and she had very little options to be honest. As the hours seemed to tick by, everything seemed to be getting worse and she was just totally exhausted. As the hours ticked by, she paced the barn isle and held him tightly. He was finally starting to drift off to sleep, Alison knew she had to do something. Feeling his forehead, it felt life fire and she knew it was only getting worse. The doctor here knew very little about child illness, so there had been little options or answers given to her.

Alison knocked on the door softly for a few moments, before waiting for an answer. It was the middle of the night, so she hoped they would answer. When the door swung open and she tried to put on her best smile. **"Can you take him for a little while?"** Alison asked as she looked at the lady who answered the door. The older lady nodded her head and moved away for her to enter the apartment. Alison moved to the couch, laying her son down as gently as she could. Alison didn't say anything, she simply looked at Roxy and tried to smile. **"I'll be back before too long, I hope."** Alison said as she looked at her. The older woman smiled and put her hand on her shoulder, **"I'll keep an eye on him."** Roxy spoke as she looked at her. Alison kissed her sons head before turning to leave, only nodding her head. Alison left the apartment, in search of the one person she thought could help her. Daryl.

By the time she reached the outside, she remembered she didn't know where he was at. **"Fuck!"** was the only thing that escaped her mouth. Alison shook her head, pacing in circle for a bit. _'_ _Morgan',_ she thought, before heading towards the man's house. He preferred to be by himself and that was the one thing she was thankful for. Alison knocked on his door, banging a bit more loudly than what she needed to. But her emotions where confused and she didn't know what she was doing. When he opened the door, Alison looked at him. Morgan looked exhausted beyond his years, though Alison knew better comment on it. **"Is everything okay Alison?"** Morgan asked, looking at Alison with a strange curiosity. **"Daryl, where is he?"** she asked as she shifted her weight. Morgan looked a bit troubled when she asked that question, but he answered her anyways. **"He's out on a run from Hilltop, they should have been back by now."** he replied. Alison punched the wall and turned around in a tight circle. **"Fuck me."** she growled.

" **Alison?"** Morgan asked, though he got no answer from her. She shook her head and turned to walk away, running by the time she got a few feet away from his house. **"Alison!"** Morgan yelled after her, but she never stopped to answer. It was almost dawn before Alison was ready to leave on her run, though she was an emotional mess. **"Princess, come on girl."** Alison spoke into the stall. The white mare turned around and came to the door, exiting the stall as soon as the door was open. She simply bridled the mare and grabbed her cross bow and a saddle bag. Alison knew the extra weight would slow them down, so she wanted to be as light as possible. She pressed her tear struck face into the mare's white mane, breathing in the scent of hay and horse. **"We have to be fast old girl, for Indus."** she whispered.

Riding towards the gate, Alison saw that the group from the run was back. Her eyes searched for Daryl, but the only person she found was Morgan. Shaking her head, she didn't have time to wait on him. The gate was about the close and she felt the need to get moving now. Giving the mare a kick, the pair headed to the gate at top speed. Running past the others in a blur, she never heard them calling her name. The gates slammed closed by the time that Morgan and Daryl reached it, causing Daryl to kick it. **"Damn it!"**

" **I told you something was wrong, she never act's like this."** Morgan said as he looked at Daryl. Daryl did not have time to reply, before somebody spoke up. " **Indus is sick."** a stranger spoke. "Who?" asked Daryl, though he got ignored almost right off the bat. **"How's he doing?"** asked Morgan. The lady shook her head, her face looked rather somber for the moment. **"Not good at all. They can't get him to get or drink anything, his fever won't go down and ..."** she spoke, the end of her sentence escaping her mind before she could speak it. **"Who is Indus?"** Daryl asked again, putting his hand on Morgans arm. But Morgan was busy looking at the lady who stood before them, **"He's starting to seizure last I heard."** she spoke at last. Morgan looked from the lady to Daryl and his face almost said it all. **"Damn it Morgan, who the fuck is Indus?"** Daryl yelled, but before Morgan could answer the sound of somebody screaming Alison's name stopped them. Morgan turned his attention to the lady, who had tripped as she came running towards the gate. **"Are you alright Roxy?"** Morgan asked, helping her stand to her feet?

" **Where is Alison?"** asked Roxy, doing her best to scan the crowd for her. **"Left like ten minutes ago, whats wrong?"** asked Morgan. Roxy covered her face, putting her hand over her mouth and sank back to the ground sobbing. **"Oh no."** she replied, her voice choking in her throat. **"Roxy is Indus okay?"** Morgan asked, glancing lightly at Daryl. **"They want to take him to Hilltop, it's his only chance."** Roxy said, looking at Morgan. Her eyes glanced to Daryl, curious as to why the little boy looked just like the man who was standing her. **"Take him, i'll get Alison and meet you guys there."** said Morgan. Roxy nodded her head as she stood to her feet, turning to run back the way that she came. **"Morgan..."** Daryl spoke, grabbing for the man's arm. Morgan looked at Daryl, but didn't say anything. The man was often quite and he didn't have anything to say to him. Walking away from him, Morgan heard Daryl following him, **"Damn it, tell me who the fuck Indus is?"** Daryl yelled, causing a lot of the people around them to look at him.

Morgan turned around, his face laced with anger as he got into Daryl's person space. Gritting his teeth, **"Use your head, who do you think he is?"** Morgan growled, only low enough for Daryl to hear. Daryl was almost in shock, he had a feeling he knew what the answer was but he never honestly thought it would be true. By the time that Daryl came back to his senses, Morgan was half way to the stable. **"I'll go."** Daryl said as he stopped beside Morgan. Morgan turned to look at him. **"You sure you can handle this? I mean it's a lot of responsibility being a parent."** Morgan said as he looked at him, he could see the emotions swirling in Daryl's blue eyes as he mulled over Morgans words. **"Yea, I got this."** Daryl replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Morgan eyed him for just a moment, before glancing around. **"She's headed east probably, back towards a small town a few miles from here. We haven't scavenged it yet because its infested with walkers."** Morgan spoke, shifting his weight so that way he could see Daryl better. Daryl looked at him, simply nodding his head but didn't say anything. Morgan turned to walk away before Daryl spoke again. **"Make sure my son get's to the Hilltop."** Daryl spoke, his voice sounding like gravel.

Daryl barely felt like he was living at the moment, his actions became a blur as he fetched his horse from the stable. Granted he would have loved to take a car or ride a bike, but it just simply wouldn't be the easiest mood of transportation when it came to dealing with Alison. **"I need you for this one Lazarus."** Daryl spoke quietly, catching only the stallions attention. Stuffing the bit into the stallions mouth, he grabbed his crossbow and swung aboard the great stallions back. When he got to the gate, the truck was just leaving. He knew his son was some where tucked inside and he felt his own heart break. But it was just enough motivation to keep him moving. He nodded to Morgan and he split east, while they went west to the Hilltop.

Searching for tracks as he went, he knew that Alison knew better than to leave to much of a trail on a good day. But her marks where all over the place, _'Alison'_ Daryl thought to himself. He couldn't comprehend what she had went though and what was going though her mind right now. He was kicking himself for leaving in the first place, but he had left to get some much needed supplies. As he got closer to the town, he saw walkers dead everywhere. Some of them had arrows in them, some looked like their heads where smashed in and others looked like they took a bullet, while others had simple knife wounds.

As he got closer he spotted both Alison and her white mare, Princess. Except Princess wasn't white anymore, she was covered in god knows what and it looked like Alison was the same. He stopped in enough distances, encase she had been bitten. Every walker around them was dead, the group of thirty or more where spread out but looked like they where in a circle around the pair. Crossbow up, he stalked closer to her. His voice called out to her. **"Alison?"** She flinched but that was the only moment she made as he came closer to her. He reached out to her carefully, touching her shoulder to get her attention. **"You bit?"** he asked. She looked at him and then looked down, shaking her head. He did his best to do a visual check but didn't see anything right off. **"Stand up."** he spoke, reaching for her hand. She didn't grab his own, but did her best to stand but almost sank to her knees before she even got her footing. **"Shit, Alison come on."** he mumbled under his breath. Her dead weight sank to the ground as he looked at her, putting his hand on her chin. He tipped her head upward to look into her eyes, seeing the shock within them. **"Damn it."** he muttered to himself as he slowly let her go. He knew that she wasn't going anywhere until she could get back into her head.

The shock of almost facing your death while trying to save your own flesh and blood was something that he feared. He had faced this many times as he saved those in his group over and over again, but this time he knew that they both had something more now. They had another reason to fight and it was clear that she almost lost it all. He knew from this point on that he couldn't let her fight his battle on her own. He had a shit childhood and he didn't want that for his own son, she knew how he was raised and that is what broke his heart the most. He cleared away some of the walkers, gathered a bit of wood and made a small fire. He did his best to make a small camp for them, hoping that she would snap out of her daze soon. He got her to lay down and carefully watched over her as she seemed to sleep.

A scream broke the silence and snapped him out of the light sleep that he was in. When he looked at her, she was sitting up and shaking. **"Shhh... it's okay."** he spoke as he moved closer to her. She turned her head to look at him, almost grabbing him with a hug as soon as she noticed who it was. She began to cry quietly, sobbing into his chest. He could feel it rack his own body as he did his best not to cry as well. Alison had been strong for him for too long, he couldn't be weak right now. She pulled away from him, wiping the tears from the blood soaked face. **"Indus..."** she trailed, her thoughts drifting to her blue eyed boy. Daryl watched as she struggled to stand to her feet, stumbling under her own weight. **"Take it easy."** he spoke, standing up to help her. She looked at him with anger on her face, a split flash of emotions that changed so quickly. **"I can't."** she snapped at him. She jerked away from him, doing what she could to make her way to her horse without falling down. Her legs moved like jello and it was starting to piss her off. **"I know about Indus."** he spoke, his words coming out quietly. She jerked her head back around, a glare coming from her green eyes. She shook her head and scoffed at him, **"Sure you do Daryl."** she snapped at him. She took another step, almost falling but catching herself on her mare's body. **"I know he's my son."** Daryl said. Alison froze when she heard his words, her body shaking in both anger and sadness. **"Your wrong Daryl."** she spoke, her words sounding like ice. Daryl had moved towards her, closing the distance between them. **"You told me about him, in the letter you wrote. The one that you left on the stall door with Lazarus."** he spoke, putting his hand on the mare as well. She looked at him for a moment and looked down, she let out a shuttering breath. **"I don't have time for this, i've got to get this back."** she spoke, shoving his hand away from the mare. She reached for the mare's mane, doing her best to get on. But her strength was failing her now and she was still weak from the excursion she had the night before. **"He's not there."** Daryl spoke. Alison turned to look at him, her face turned sour as she tried to figure out what he meant. But the only thing she could think of was that her son was dead. Tears started to form and Daryl moved closer to her, **"Don't cry Alison."** he spoke as he looked at her, putting his hand on her shoulder. **"They took him to Hilltop."** he spoke, hoping that it would help her. She sniffled a little bit, turning her head away from him. **"He's not doing to good from what I understood, but they seemed to think the doctor there can help him better."** Daryl spoke, breaking the silence. **"Carson."** she spoke, knowing just who he was talking about.

Carson and her had their better days, but she knew him from the beginning. He was there when Indus was born and was grateful the man was still around. **"Think you can make it by yourself or do you need to ride with me?"** he asked her. She gave nod of her head, she wanted to ride by herself. She didn't trust her emotions right now and she needed to be able to think of something other than how good it felt to be near him again. **"Come on then."** he spoke as he moved to give her a leg up. They both fumbled at it, but once she was sitting atop he moved to Laz. Quickly swinging his leg over, she took off and he followed behind her. By the time they reached the Hilltop, it was almost noon. Morgan stood at the gate, watching for them and opened the gate. He met them at the bottom, watching Alison carefully. **"You good?"** Morgan asked, eyeing the mess that she was covered in. **"I would think I would know if i'm bit."** she spoke with a smile. **"Can you get her cleaned up a bit?"** she asked as she looked at Morgan with a polite smile. **"How is he?"** asked Daryl, breaking the silence a bit. Alison looked from Morgan to Daryl and back again, a bit of annoyance in her face. **"He's doing good, he should be awake right now."** Morgan replied. Alison smiled a bit, turning to head for the trailers. **"You should get cleaned up first."** Morgan said. Alison gave him a bit of a look but nodded her head, i'll find you some clothes and get those cleaned up for you. Alison headed in the direction of the trailers, leaving both Daryl and Morgan behind. **"You guys good?"** Morgan asked, looking at Daryl. Daryl shook his head and Morgan put a hand on his shoulder. **"Give it some time, it's been what, three years?"** Morgan said. Daryl nodded his head in agreement, Morgan gave him a pat before whistling to the mare. Daryl stood there for a few moments, before following Morgan.


End file.
